His Favourite Villain
by NeonDomino
Summary: It's not always the hero that gets the guy, sometimes the villain can too. Superhero!AU.


Written for Last Ship Sailing Challenge (and some others that I will edit in when I have more time)

Prompts:

1\. Quote: "I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life."- Rudy Francisco

2\. AU: superhero!au

4\. Object: quilt

5\. Word: glorious

8\. Dialogue: "You don't have to leave."

10\. Location: The Shrieking Shack

Bonus Prompts

2\. Object: map

5\. Emotion: helpless

* * *

 **His Favourite Villain**

 **DoctorHorrible!AU**

* * *

Remus carefully peeked over the top of the book he had been attempting to read, his gaze falling on a man with dark hair, standing behind the counter. Sirius, the newest Librarian, was smiling as he stamped each book in the stack in front of him, before handing them to a stranger at the counter. Remus watched Sirius say something to the man, before the man walked away from the counter whilst Sirius tapped his fingers against the keyboard for a moment.

As though he could sense he was being watched, Sirius' head shot up and he looked around, which was Remus' cue to look back at his book and attempt to read it.

It had been three months since Sirius had taken the job at the library—three months since Remus had first laid eyes on the other man, and in that time Remus had yet to approach him. The thought of walking up to the dark-haired beauty scared the hell out of him. He hated how he was too much of a chicken to go over and even check his books out.

He was only able to get his books when Sirius headed out on his break and someone else took over the desk. It was the only time where Remus felt confident enough to move from his seat. He would always check out the book he had been reading, because, although there were times he had been there for over an hour, he barely got through two pages, constantly sneaking looks at Sirius.

...oOo...

Remus hovered near the bookcase where Sirius was tidying the books. He needed one from that same shelf, but stopped at the sight of the other man on his knees, stacking some of the books on the floor as he organised the shelf. Remus didn't know how he was going to go to the shelf and get his book. He had to make a plan. A plan would stop him being so nervous.

If only the freeze-ray was ready. He could freeze the world around him, just for a moment. He could get the book and walk away without Sirius even seeing him.

But… but maybe this was meant to be? What were the chances that Sirius would be working on that exact bookcase when Remus needed a book from it? Maybe he was destined to talk to Sirius that day? Suddenly more confident, Remus stepped forward, ready to initiate a conversation. He could perhaps mention the book he was looking for—Sirius worked there after all, and it would be a good start.

"Do you know how good you look?" Remus said. His eyes widened as he realised what he had actually said, and he froze as Sirius turned. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh, I… I… no, I'm just… just looking for a book," Remus stuttered awkwardly, not looking at Sirius as he moved to the bookcase. "Oh, here it is!" He grabbed a random book from the shelf and rushed away, not feeling bright grey eyes following him.

"Fifty Shades?" Sirius murmured, laughing softly to himself. It was always the quiet ones. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the man in the future. Maybe next time he had a chance to talk to him, Sirius could point him at some good books?

Yes, that'd be a great way to talk to the quiet stranger that he had seen in the library. He'd certainly do that the next time he approached the counter.

...oOo...

Sirius found himself looking around a lot more than usual, noticing the man sitting in one of the comfortable seats, a book in hand. Though he liked the quiet environment, Sirius did find the library a little boring to work in, though it made a wonderful change than what his parents had planned when he was younger.

He usually spaced out when he was on the counter, but today he spent his time looking towards the comfortable seat where the man sat, taking him in. Dark-blonde, shaggy hair, a cute smile that seemed to be constantly hidden behind a book. He couldn't get a close enough look to see what colour his eyes were, but he made a bet with himself that they were a beautiful colour.

When the man left, Sirius headed to the trolley where he had placed his book, and grinned. The Hobbit was the only book on there, and Sirius couldn't fault such a classic book.

Much better than Fifty Shades. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

On other occasions, Sirius did what he could to see if the man was interested in him. After all, there was a chance he was straight. If he did take an interest, maybe Sirius could ask him to coffee or something?

So when Sirius had the chance, he headed over to the bookcase near the chair the stranger occupied and started fixing the books. He started at the top, working his way down, choosing to bend at the waist as he tidied. Men had fought over his arse in the past, so if the man was looking, he was interested.

But after a minute, Sirius heard the man get up and quickly leave. He sighed, disappointed. The cute guy was probably straight.

What he didn't realise was that Remus couldn't handle such a wonderful sight without saying something stupid, and had to go home. He had a problem which was growing larger by the second that he had to deal with.

...oOo...

Dr. Moony grabbed an elastic from his drawer, tying it around the hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He brushed a couple of stray hairs aside, before picking up his goggles, pulling them onto his forehead. His fingers ran underneath the band, untwisting it and making sure it was in place, and he took a look in the mirror.

Satisfied, he picked up the white lab coat. He slipped his arms in and quickly did the buttons on his shoulders, finishing by putting the white gloves on his hands.

It was time for his blog. Hopefully it would be enough to distract him from the events earlier that day. He wanted a distraction from the man who had completely captivated him.

The Dr. clicked open his emails, deleting the spam messages, before selecting all the others and setting them to print.

He headed to the kitchen, quickly making a cup of tea whilst listening to the printer. Once it had finished, he picked up the milky tea and walked over to the computer, setting the cup out of the way of the camera.

He reached over for the emails, before getting the computer ready and turning on the camera.

"Hi Minions," he began, before mentally cursing himself for referring to the watchers as 'Minions'. _'Too late,_ he thought, _it's already out there_. "A short one today. The freeze ray is almost ready. A few more tests, one more material to 'acquire', and I'm all set."

He smirked. "So, on that note, I'll read some emails as they've been building up." His eyes moved from the screen to the papers in front of him. His eyes quickly scanned the first one. "The first one is from… King Richard and his Dragon," he began, before reading the message out.

 _'I love your evil schemes and shit, but your new hairstyle is terrible!'_

Remus sighed loudly. "Really?" he asked. "With everything I post here, you're concerned about my _haircut_? I think you need to look at your priorities. As for the haircut: it' getting long and I don't want to cut it. I like it long!" He knew he sounded slightly defensive, but couldn't help it.

The email was moved aside as he looked through the rest. "Here's one from 'The Royal Ninja Moose.'

 _'Dear Doctor Moony, I am an admirer of your work, did you get my gift? I sent it in the post.'_

He glared at the camera. "If you're talking about the frilly knickers, I did. They went straight in the bin. Why would I want them? I don't wear knickers!"

The email was discarded for the next one of the small stack.

 _'I love what you've done with your lab. Any tips for aspiring villains?'_

He smiled at the email. "A few," he began. "Start by working out your goal. What is it you want to achieve? What powers do you have? Your lab will be influenced by your goals and aspirations. I'm a 'mad scientist'," Remus made air quotes, "and thus my lab fits accordingly. My goal is: destroying the status-quo. Because the status is _not_ quo."

He coughed, clearing his throat. "I'll blog more about that when I've had a chance to think, but let's get on with the emails, shall we?"

 _'You have an overdue library book, and will be fined £2.50 unless you return the book tomorrow.'_

Dr. Moony sighed once more. "Really? This email wasn't even marked as being from the library. It was sent by a… S. . Clearly spam!" He screwed the email up, tossing it over his shoulder, whilst making a mental note to return the book in his bedroom, just in case. The thought of having not abided by the library rules didn't sit well with him, even if he _was_ a villain.

Returning books on time didn't have anything to do with destroying the status quo, it was just polite.

"Well, I'm running out of time, so a couple more before I log off and get back to work." Which meant think about beautiful grey eyes. He glanced over the next email and rolled his eyes.

"And of course, the night wouldn't be complete without an email from a Captain Lucius fan."

 _'Doctor Moony, you're a horrible villain.'_

"Very articulate, thank you for that," he muttered. "And as for the last one:"

 _'Any dating advice for a young villain? I'm really shy and I see my crush a few times a week and I don't know how to talk to them. Can you help me? After all, you keep mentioning "him". Who is "he", and does he know you're... do you tell people you date that you're a villain?'_

Dr. Moony stared at the paper for a long moment, processing the words that had fallen from his lips. It was a message he could have written himself and that someone else wrote this, completely threw him. His thoughts turned to his own, similar dilemma, and the dark-haired librarian that invaded his thoughts.

He bit his lip hard, losing himself in those thoughts. "I understand how you feel," he muttered. "And if I have any advice for you…" He smiled softly at the camera. "It's hard, isn't it? Talking to them. He… he doesn't know… I mean, he doesn't know who I am, villain or alter-identity." With a sigh, Remus put the paper down. "I think that's all for today. Thanks for watching."

He clicked the button to turn off the video and posted it to his blog, before he allowed himself to get lost in the daydreams of Sirius.

….oOo...

In his dreams, Remus still struggled to approach Sirius. All he could do was mumble so awkwardly, that Sirius didn't even hear the noise.

But things would be different when his freeze ray was ready. He wouldn't feel like such a fool. He could freeze the world around them and show Sirius everything without having to worry about time restrictions.

They'd make time stand still and rule the world together.

...oOo...

He was pulled through his thoughts at the sound of the door banging closed, which caused him to quickly spin around. James Potter grinned at him from the doorway.

"Alright, mate?" James asked. "You wanted to talk to me about something? This is about Sirius, I'd imagine. Any luck there?" He patted Remus' shoulder.

Remus fixed him with a tired look, because he was too tired of that question. He didn't need the constant reminder that Sirius wasn't his, though he knew that James was just trying to help. "What do you think?" he muttered. "Maybe in a few weeks. If this next plan goes smoothly, I might just be able to…"

James nodded. "I'm sure you'll get there," he assured Remus. "Lunch?"

"Yeah. I actually wanted your thoughts on the heist, we can do that and get food. Let me just get changed." He headed into his bedroom, as James dropped down onto the sofa.

...oOo...

"Mate, you might want to come here," came James' voice as Remus was pulling on his converse.

"Hold on, I'll be two —"

"Yeah, I think you need to come here now," James insisted in an overly excited tone that had Remus move out of the bedroom from sheer curiosity. He found James standing at the door, with it opened slightly.

"Who is—"

"Dr. Moony!"

Remus' eyes fell on the identical men that stood in his doorway, his eyes shifting from one smirk to the other.

"Remus! It's… it's them! The twins!" James said, as though Remus didn't recognise the infamous twins.

"Gideon and Fabian," Remus said, holding out his hand to shake theirs in turn. "I can't believe you're here. Did you need something?"

"Remus, we've been sent to talk to you," Gideon began, getting straight to the point. "Your condemnation from the deputy mayor has put you on Mad-Cow's radar. He wanted us to personally come here and tell you that he's watching you."

"He's… he's watching me?" Remus whispered, eyes widening in shock. "Mad-Cow is aware of me?" He struggled to come to terms with the fact that Mad-Cow himself had noticed him, and had sent Double-Trouble—his most trusted side-kicks—to Remus' home.

Fabian grinned. "Only watching of course. You still have to impress him of course."

"Of course," Remus replied. "Thank you! I'll be pulling—"

"Uh uh uh, no telling," Fabian interrupted, wagging his finger at Remus, with a mock-solemn expression.. "We want to hear about it on the news, in the papers, or with fear in people's voices."

"We like surprises. Don't spoil the surprise!" Gideon added. "Good luck"

"Yeah, we're rooting for you."

As they walked away, Remus turned to James. "Mate, did you hear?" he asked, excited at the news. "Mad-Cow is watching."

"So, what can I do to help? Do you need me to change the colour of anything?"

Remus shook his head. "If Mad-Cow is watching, I have to do this alone. After all, Mad-Cow made and released his virus on the entire world alone, I need to prove myself."

...oOo...

Sirius sighed tiredly as he clutched the clipboard to his chest. He had started the day with high-hopes about getting a page of signatures, but had only managed five.

One of which was his own signature.

Sirius was cold, hungry and very tired, though he was still determined to get all of the signatures he needed to help the homeless. The problem was that hardly anyone was willing to stop in the street, save a couple of girls that had watched him and giggled. Though they didn't attact him in the slightest, Sirius had still given them a flirtatious smile and talked them into signing the petition.

He had turned his charm on two more people after that, managing to get the signatures needed, but there just wasn't enough to make a difference. No-one ever changed anything with five signatures.

If people weren't in so much of a rush to get nowhere, Sirius would have gotten many more, he was certain!

Sirius glanced around, his gaze falling on two women walking down the street on the other side of the pavement. "Excuse me," he called, waving to them. The pair ignored him, continuing their conversation. "Excuse me, would you like to lend a hand to…" he trailed off as the pair ignored him, not even slowing down. Sirius glared at their retreating backs, before looking at the short list of signatures once more. Perhaps… perhaps he could just 'add' a few names himself. He was used to forging his parents names and signatures after all, so he could make a few up and completely change his handwriting to one of their prefered styles.

Plus all the writing and calligraphy lessons could finally be put to good use. He pulled the pen from his pocket and began to think of names, until he noticed a man approach. He put the pen back on the clipboard, not wanting to be caught out.

"Excuse me, Sir? I have this petition to help the homeless, and—"

.

"I don't have time," the old man snapped, frowning at Sirius as he slowly began to walk past him. Not allowing himself to be deterred, Sirius walked alongside the old man.

"It'll only take a moment. I'm just trying to get this building donated to the 'helping hands' trust. You don't even have to read anything, just writing your name is enough. It'll make all the difference."

The old man ignored the hopeful expression on Sirius' face, and shook his head in response. He said nothing else as he walked off, leaving Sirius staring after him.

"No time? What bullshit," Sirius muttered as the man stopped to look in a shop window. "Time to look at Ann Summers and the sex-toys, but no time to help people. Arsehole." He turned away, fuming about the old man. After all, it would have taken only ten seconds for the man to write his name down.

"One more, or I'll add some names myself," Sirius muttered to himself, looking around. At the other end of the street, he noticed a man walking with his hood up, looking around.

Sirius walked over as the man turned away, lowering his hood. He was determined not to take no for an answer this time. Even if the man only signed to get away from Sirius, it was still a win in Sirius' eyes.

The man pulled out a phone and began pressing at the screen, but Sirius didn't allow that to stop him. "Excuse me," he started, causing the stranger to jump in shock. Sirius attempted to look both sorry and concerned, even though he was happy to have gotten the man's attention in the first place.

"Hi, look, let me get straight to the point. You may be doing something very important, but nothing is as important as…" he looked at the man's shocked expression, before grinning. "Hey, I know you!"

The man's mouth opened and closed a few times. "You know me? Cool!" he said, his eyes darting from his phone to Sirius. "I mean, yeah you do… do you?"

Sirius kept the smile up, though he was disappointed that the guy from the library didn't recognise him. "I work at the library," he offered. "I've seen you in there a few times. I'm Sirius."

"Remus," the man replied, his soft voice sending shivers down Sirius' spine. "Remus. So, can you spare a minute? Just one?" He offered his best puppy-dog eyes, and Remus looked down the street behind him and at his phone once more, before sighing and nodding. "Sure, what do you need?" An uncertain smile appeared on the man's face, though he appeared on edge. "But I have to…" he gestured to his phone. "But you can still tell me?"

Sirius nodded. He didn't care if Remus was on the phone, as long as he got a signature. Also, Remus would be half-listening, which was more than what other people were willing to offer. He'd certainly take it.

"Well, I help out at Helping Hands for the homeless," Sirius began. "Basically we want this building. It's going to be knocked down, so clearly it's of no value to the town, so why not allow it to be somewhere where homeless people can sleep and wash? Somewhere where they can get their lives back on track? Maybe listed as an address so that these people can find work?"

He paused, but Remus didn't answer, his eyes on his phone and his mouth moving, as though mouthing something.

"Mate, you don't really care about this stuff, do you?" Sirius asked, feeling slightly disappointed. Remus always had this somewhat kind expression, but he didn't seem to be paying a slight bit of attention.

"No, I mean, yeah. It's just… what will you really achieve this way?" Remus asked, giving Sirius his full attention again. "A list of names may not get much. What you need is for someone else to run things and… and help you. I mean… putting the power in different hands."

"I'm all for that," Sirius murmured, wondering why Remus was suddenly so inspired by the thought of putting the power into someone else's hands. "What did you have in mind?"

"I…" Remus hesitated. "Is that the petition? Do you want me to sign it?"

Sirius ignored the question avoidance at Remus' willingness to sign. He shifted closer, Remus leaning in, and they looked at each other, smiling slightly.

Their eyes locked and for a moment Remus looked lost. Sirius was frozen at how perfect they were. So beautiful and soft and kind, but there… there was a darkness inside of them that had him desperate to find out more.

The clipboard was passed back before Sirius could utter a word, and Remus returned to his phone. "Well, thanks, I… we should…" Sirius quickly realised that he didn't have any of Remus' attention anymore. "I guess I'll see you at the library." He waited a couple of seconds, but didn't get a reply.

He turned and walked away, glancing back over his shoulder once, noticing Remus crossing the road, clearly unconcerned at ignoring Sirius. Sirius wondered what he had done wrong. Had he been too obvious that he was attracted to Remus, perhaps?

Well, Remus had made it clear that he wasn't interested, so at least Sirius could stop wasting his time. At least he had a new signature, and for that, he was glad. He didn't really want to fake the sheet, it felt dishonest in a way that made him feel a bit unclean.

He had gotten Remus' signature and taken it as a sign that he'd be able to get more.

...oOo...

Sirius trailed the streets for another ten minutes, finding a few people up the other end to talk into signing. After another four signatures, he felt more upbeat, as though he had achieved something. He turned to go back the other way, coming face to face with a van.

Sirius was frozen in place, terror filling him at the sight. He willed himself to move, but found he was unable to. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain of the van hitting him.

Instead of a crushing blow to his front, Sirius felt something else hit him, sending him flying into the trash.

He hit the bags, his body immediately aching. From both the initial hit, and from the items the bags contained. He felt liquids seep into his clothes, and was sure a bit of glass had cut his side. He shouted out in pain, fighting his way from the pile of rubbish.

"Captain Luscious," he whispered, his eyes falling on the attractive blond man. It made sense now, when he had been pushed so hard. There were stories about Captain Luscious' strength. Clearly the man had been intent on getting him out of the way of the van and didn't stop to think about his own power. Sirius smiled slightly, ignoring the man Lucius was attempting to choke. "You saved me! You stopped the van. Thank you!"

The hero smirked, turning his head and flicking his long blond hair. "All in a day's duty," he said, his voice drawing Sirius closer. His eyes fell on Sirius' face, before slowly dragging down Sirius' body. "I find myself even more glad that I saved your life," the hero drawled, dropping the man he was holding by the throat, and turning his full attention to Sirius. "It's destiny, me saving you."

Sirius couldn't help but feel something at those words. They may have been a little cheesy, but Remus hadn't cared to give him any attention earlier, and now here was Captain Luscious, giving him undivided attention. He lowered his gaze, feeling uncharacteristically shy around the hero, but a gloved hand reached out, cupping his jaw and pulling his face up. He was met with cool grey eyes.

"I know I'm overwhelming, but you can look all you like," Lucius stated.

"Captain Luscious," Sirius murmured. "You… you've saved me. What are you— I wonder what you're captain of?"

The hero smirked once more, his fingers caressing Sirius' face. "I'm sure you'll find that out," he insisted.

Sirius barely noticed the villain leave, he was too mesmerized by Lucius.

...oOo...

Remus sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. How had things messed up so bad?

"He talked to me! Why did he talk to me now?" he asked himself. "Why does Captain Luscious come out on top every time. He wins every battle, and now… now he's got Sirius' attention. He moved from the sofa to his chair at his computer, ignoring the suitcase containing the Esperite that was left near the door, and turned it on.

"The heist is over and it went well," he began, smiling at the camera, though it seemed to turn into a grimace. "And when I say well, I mean I got what I needed. I'm not talking about introducing the love of my life to Captain Luscious. I'm not talking about the fact that they were looking at each other like that." He paused for a moment. "And they're probably going to french kiss or something."

He let out a sigh. "But on the other hand, with the Esperite, I can get on with things. I can change the world and get his attention that way!"

...oOo...

"Hi," Remus offered, smiling shyly at Sirius as he walked into the library.

Sirius quickly straightened at the sight of him. "Remus?" he began. "You're here earlier than usual." He smiled widely. "And you're talking to me."

"Yeah, I'm… I'm sorry about the other day," Remus started. "There was this thing and I couldn't… but now I'm free."

"Great. So how was your weekend?"

"It didn't go quite to plan," Remus replied sadly. "Yours? Did you get a lot of signatures?"

Sirius gave a half-smile. "I went on a date," he admitted. "The guy isn't really my type, but he seems sweet and… well, he seems like a good guy."

After a momentary silence, he looked up to Remus' eyes. Remus looked angry, and Sirius immediately took a small step back. "Are you alright?"

Remus took a couple of deep breaths before looking at Sirius. "Yeah, I'm sorry. So, it went well?"

"It did," Sirius confirmed, wondering why this was such a sore topic for Remus. He glanced at the books in Remus' hand. "Returning these?" he asked, reaching for them. "Tell me about them? Tell me which ones you enjoyed the most and why." He hoped that Remus would accept the change of subject.

Remus looked into Sirius' beautiful grey eyes. "I loved them all," he began, smiling softly.

Though he had been on a great date with Captain Luscious, Sirius found him gaze drawn to Remus' lips.

...oOo...

Remus held a tea-towel full of ice against his head, wincing at the knocking on his door. He reached for the handle, twisting it, only to come face to face with the twins.

"Gideon, Fabian. I wasn't expecting —"

"We like you, Dr. Moony, we really do," Gideon interrupted.

"But he's not pleased. You want to be a villain and in our league, but you've just embarrassed yourself today," Fabian added.

Remus sighed. "Guys, I'm sorry."

"He's not going to let you in the league," Gideon said.

Remus' heart dropped at the news. "He's not?" he whispered.

"Well, unless you do something to really get his attention," Fabian added. "But we're not sure you're able to go there."

"Where? What is it? I'll do it."

"Assassination," Gideon muttered. "But we get the impression that you've never killed before. It's not too late to change your mind about this."

"No! I won't change my mind! Just give me time to think?"

"As you wish," they said in unison, leaving and closing the door behind them.

...oOo...

"So, what turned you onto helping the homeless?" Remus found himself asking, as he sat by Sirius as Sirius tidied a stack of books.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder, before turning his whole body to look at Remus. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but the main reason was because I was one, once."

"You were homeless?" Remus asked, surprised at the news. "How did that happen?"

Sirius hesitated for moment. "It's a long story for another day," he replied. "Let's just say that my home life wasn't perfect and the choices I made after that fell through. The Caring Hands foundation helped me so much and I got my life back on track and want to help others."

"That's nice of you," Remus replied. "And you really care about the cause. Who can care more than someone who has experienced it themselves?"

Sirius beamed. "I want to help as many homeless people as possible, the way that others helped me."

"I'm sure you will. When I look at you, I see someone who can change things," Remus murmured, realising that Sirius was extremely close to him now he had stopped stacking the books. Sirius leaned forward slightly, and Remus' heart began to drum heard in his chest. He leaned forward slightly too.

"Black, I don't pay you to flirt," came a shout, causing the pair to quickly move away from each other.

Sirius swallowed nervously, wondering if Remus had actually been going to kiss him. He would have let him too, would have brought his hand up to that dark blond hair, and… "Captain Luscious," he blurted out, remembering that he was actually dating someone. He watched the smile on Remus' face drop and wondered if Remus was jealous. "Captain Luscious said—"

"And how are things with him?" Remus interrupted.

"They're… they… good," Sirius replied, shrugging. After all, it had been three dates, and one of those had been him showing Luscious around the homeless shelter. Even though Lucius seemed to recoil at the place, but Sirius hoped it was because he couldn't believe that the city was doing so little for homeless people.

He hoped that Lucius hadn't recoiled out of disgust.

Remus nodded his head.

"I can't wait to see what you think of him, he's going to be here any time now actually," Sirius continued, taking a peek at the clock. As Remus grabbed his bag, Captain Luscious walked through the door, an arm slipping around Sirius.

"Remus, this is him, this is Captain Luscious!"

Elegant, polished fingers slipped around Sirius' waist. "I have a surprise for you," the blond began. "I've pulled a few strings with the mayor, and he's signing the building over to you."

"He's… he's what?" Sirius asked, slightly horrified, but mostly ecstatic. He didn't want to consider that Captain Luscious had thrown his weight around, getting things just because of who he was. He focused on the homeless shelter instead.

"That's brilliant," Sirius stated. His gaze moved to the woman approaching. "Hold on, I have to get back to work."

As Sirius walked away, Lucius took a step closer to Remus.

"So, this is where you hang out when you're not failing miserably," Lucius drawled. "You've got a little crush, don't you, Remus? I bet you come here and you entertain your crush on my Sirius. Well, I'd like to inform you that you've lost. Sirius is mine, and you can't win against me. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give Sirius the night of his life, just because you want him."

Remus pulled his bag closer, hatred seeping out of every inch of his body as he looked into the smug, arrogant face of his rival. He had never hated Lucius as much as he did at that moment. Sirius approached, and Lucius' hands were suddenly all over him, and Remus saw red.

All at once, the plan fell together. There was one way into the league, murder.

And there was only one person he hated enough to kill.

...oOo...

Sirius watched the door for the hundredth time. It had been two weeks, and Remus had not returned to the library since the day Captain Luscious had turned up. At first, he wondered if it were jealousy or something. But as the days past, Sirius began to sense that something more was up. He had recalled the hostile looks between the pair, and reminded himself that Remus had known about Luscious the whole time, but it was only upon meeting him that Remus had disappeared.

Sirius suspected that Captain Luscious had something to do with Remus' disappearance, and as each day went, the suspicion took a bigger hold of him.

...oOo...

Lucius stood on the stage, a smirk on his lips as he looked around at all the people in the room. Cameras were flashing all around him.

"I'm very glad you all care about this cause as much as I do," he said, fingers moving to brush a strand of hair from his eyes. "When I feel deeply in love, with my serious, long-term boyfriend, Sirius, he opened my eyes to these issues that plague the city."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably at the words. He doubted he meant that much to Captain Luscious, and even if he did: Captain Luscious didn't mean as much to him.

"Last night, after we had sex for the third time, I listened to Sirius tell me what we could do to improve the city."

Sirius' head shot up and he stared at Captain Luscious. No, he must have misheard him.

"No, I was wrong. We had sex twice. Poor Sirius couldn't manage to keep up with me. I guess now he knows why they call me Captain?" He winked at the cameras, whilst Sirius wished a hole would open up and swallow him whole.

He didn't want to do this again. He could handle the media for something good, but he thought the days where his personal life would be on show, were over.

Clearly he was mistaken. In those few moments, everything had become so clear for Sirius.

Captain Luscious had fooled him. The captain was just like his parents. He had used his connections to get his own way, without working hard. That had been the first sign, though Sirius had overlooked that at the time. But now he was using Sirius to help with his image, and it sicked Sirius. That's what his parents had done; allowed their gay son's life to be taken apart by the media, in order to promote themselves.

As everyone gazed at the hero in awe, Sirius slipped from his chair, falling back into the shadows as he hid himself away. He dropped off the edge of the stage, and started to head towards the doors.

The very doors that were locked. He frowned as he tried them again, pulling to no avail.

The sudden silence in the room made him freeze. He looked around, his gaze falling on a frozen Lucius Malfoy on the stage, an arrogant curl of his lip, on his face.

He moved back into the shadows, his gaze darting around, until falling on a man in a white lab-coat, with goggles on his head. At first glance, he realised that this was the man who had been there when Captain Luscious had saved his life.

Sirius' fingers moved to his side, where he still had the stitches from the glass cutting him, as he frowned at the man who was walking slowly through the hall, gaze darting in each direction. There was something familiar about him. Sirius shifted closer, not caring that the man could be dangerous.

The man halted briefly at the sight of him, before turning his gaze away. "Now the nightmare's real," he finally said. "Your saviour is frozen, and I can see that you're beginning to fear me."

He halted in front of Lucius. "But what I don't understand is this: why can't they hear the lies? After all, your disguise is slipping. I think you're slipping, yet they don't see it."

"What… what do you want from us?" the mayor said, his voice steady as he stood up from his seat.

A strange gun was pointed at the man. "I'm here to change things," he stated. "This is about putting the power in different hands. My hands!"

Sirius froze at the words. They sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't place where he had heard them. It was as though there was a block on his mind.

"I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly," Dr. Moony added, advancing on the mayor.

"Dr, this… today is about helping the homeless," he said, stepping up and hoping that the man didn't kill him. After all, he had shot his gun a few times, but that was up at the sky and not at anybody. "Whatever feud you and Captain Luscious have, can it happen another day? Let today be about a good deed and about homeless people getting shelter."

His eyes fell on the gun and he swallowed nervously. "Just because you're a villain, it doesn't mean that you don't care about these important issues."

The gun shifted so it wasn't pointed in his direction anymore, but Sirius didn't move out of the way. "Thank you," he mouthed, wondering what was happening behind those goggles.

With a tiny movement of his head, the villain moved back. "This is not over," he stated. "I'm just trying to change the world, okay?"

Sirius merely nodded. No-one dared move as the villain disappeared from the hall.

...oOo...

"That went well," Captain Luscious stated. "And you played the hero. How adorable."

Sirius was fed up at that point. Captain Luscious had acted like Sirius was trying to steal the spotlight by playing the hero, and he was tired of the little comments Lucius insisted on making, coupled with digs at what they had done the previous night.

"Captain Luscious, it's over," he snapped. "We're through. Thank you for all that you've done, but you and me: we're not working." He watched as the Captain's eyes narrowed. "I can't do this and have my private life dragged out for all to see. I can't do it."

A small part of him wanted Captain Luscious to assure him that it wouldn't be the case again, but instead, he was met with a frosty gaze. He turned and headed home: he had helped save the hall, and the homeless had somewhere to go. He had achieved something that day, and he felt good about it.

...oOo...

"The heartbreak of Captain Luscious," began the male newsreader, halting Sirius, who was halfway to the bathroom.

"That's right," the female newsreader said. "An exclusive interview last night with Captain Luscious himself, details his recent heartbreak at the hands of former lover, Sirius Black."

Sirius turned back to the small tv, forgetting all about brushing his teeth for the moment. "No," he whispered.

"I've heard it's a steamy one, Rita," the male newsreader replied.

The woman smiled, her fingers moving to her glasses, adjusting them. "It is indeed," she confirmed. "But we have to ask ourselves—what sort of person would hurt Captain Luscious."

"Well, we've got a few tweets in and none of them good," the man responded. "It seems like Sirius Black isn't a popular person to be."

Sirius reached for the switch, turning the tv off, before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

...oOo...

Sirius ignored the dirty looked he received at work that day, and tried to ignore all the nasty comments. In hindsight, he realised he should have stayed home that day, but he hadn't realised that everyone had seen the interview.

Even his boss was acting strange, barely saying a word to Sirius. Her whole casual demeanour had changed and he was sure that he wouldn't be returning to the library.

"Sirius, a meeting with me in one hour," his boss ordered, before heading out on her break. Sirius sat frozen for a moment, before heading to the computer.

There was one person that didn't seem overly fond of Captain Luscious. Sirius typed in Remus' name and after twenty minutes, had located his address and personal details.

The meeting had gone as Sirius had expected. His boss had mentioned the interview and explained how it reflected badly on the public library, as they all supported the hero.

Sirius was sick to death of Heros at that moment, and upon returning home, noticed the graffiti staining his home and front door. The window was broken.

Upset further, Sirius headed inside and packed up the few valuables he had, which wasn't much, put a beanie and some glasses on, and made sure his hair wasn't visible underneath. He typed the postcode into his phone, using the map on there to show him the way, before leaving his flat and heading the short distance to the Shrieking Shack, on Hogsmeade Road.

Strange name for a house.

...oOo...

He stared at the shack for a long time, before finally approaching. The address had to be wrong, because who would even live here? Maybe Remus had moved house, or just had his post delivered there?

He headed to the front door, trying it, but it was locked tight. Sirius sighed, looking around and noticing no-one around. He pulled a couple of pins from his hair and set about working the lock.

Out of practice, it took him longer than usual, but finally the door swung open, leading into a small entrance room. It looked used and Sirius felt nervous. Maybe Remus did live here after all?

"Hello?" he called. "Remus?"

He could hear footsteps and he stood still, waiting patiently. A door opened at the end of the hall, and a face peeked out. "Who's there?"

"Sirius," Sirius called back. He couldn't see whether it was Remus or not, but the face disappeared for a moment. Two minutes later, a man with dark hair and glasses walked out of the room and headed over to him. "I'm James. Can I help you?"

"Well, Remus probably hasn't mentioned me, but… I'm a friend of his and I just needed to see a friendly face. I just needed…" he trailed off. "Are you his boyfriend?"

The man smirked at the words. "Maybe, maybe not. Why?"

"Oh. No… no reason," Sirius muttered sadly. Maybe this was why Remus hadn't been interested in him? Because he had someone already? "Maybe I shouldn't have come here, I should have stayed home. I can just board up the window."

"Window? What's happened, Sirius?"

"Just someone messing about. A bit of graffiti, a broken window." He shrugged. "Dumping a Superhero tends to make the public hate you. I've lost my job today too."

The man looked sympathetic. "You should come inside and have a cup of tea," he insisted. "And I'm Remus' best friend, just looking out for him, you understand, right?"

Sirius shrugged again. "Not really, I've never actually had a best friend," he admitted.

...oOo...

"Remus, I have a surprise for you," James called. Remus looked out, shocked at the sight of the love of his life. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Sirius rushed over to Remus, dropping his bag and wrapped his arms around Remus. "I'm sorry to just drop in, but I had no-one else to turn to, only you."

"Why? What's happened?" Remus asked softly, holding tightly to Sirius, as James waved and slipped out of the door.

"I left him. I ended things and he's turned everyone against me. He's just like my parents and I don't know how I was so blind to it. He used connections to get whatever he wanted and didn't really care about anything but himself. He told everyone personal and intimate details."

He pulled back, his eyes meeting Remus'. "I'm sorry to just drop in like this. If it's a problem, I can leave?"

"No, not a problem," Remus assured him. "You don't have to leave. Stay."

Sirius beamed at him. "Thank you. I didn't really want to go home. The window was broken and there's graffiti everywhere. I've lost my job, and —"

"And I'm here for you," Remus replied.

"Thank you," Sirius murmured. "I hate this. I hate feeling so helpless. I hate bringing this onto you."

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Remus replied. "Whatever you need."

"I just don't get why he'd do this to me," Sirius admitted. "Why he felt the need to lie about me just to boost his image."

Remus nodded in understanding. "Why can't people see the lies?" he asked, reminding Sirius strongly of someone else who had uttered the same words the day before.

As that realization hit, Sirius understood why the man had appeared to be so familiar. It also made sense why Remus stayed away upon meeting Captain Luscious, and why Dr. Moony had listened to him the previous day.

Remus and Dr. Moony were the same person, and Sirius couldn't deny that he found that extremely hot.

"So, will you show me around your lab, Doctor?" he murmured, enjoying the wide-eyed expression on his villain.

"You… how do you know? I'm… I can't—"

"I just realised, but don't worry, I don't mind. It explains a few things. But… why did you stay away?"

Remus sighed. "I had to work on something. Captain Luscious said that he was going to have you because I wanted you, and I saw red. I have to kill someone to get into the Evil League of Evil, and I decided it was going to be him, for doing that to you — for taking you from me."

Sirius leaned in, letting his lips brush Remus'. Remus froze at the sensation. "You want me? I've wanted you for ages, Remus. I thought you weren't interested, especially when we met in the street when Captain —"

"He didn't save you," Remus interrupted. "I was stealing that van, and he broke the controls. I managed to break it. He's not the hero he pretends to be."

Sirius smiled and leaned in for a second kiss, and this time Remus was ready. His head tilted and Remus' eyes fluttered closed as their lips eagerly met, gently exploring each others.

"So, will you teach me to be a villain like you?" Sirius asked, as they parted.

...oOo...

Sirius sat on the sofa, wrapped up in a quilt as he watched Remus walk into the room in his Dr. Moony outfit. Gone was the shy, quiet man, replaced with a confident and clever supervillain.

He dropped down onto the computer chair, reaching out to turn on the blog.

"Emails today," Remus began. "NeonColours asks: You've been referring to 'him' so much, but not telling us who 'he' is. Is this the same 'he' from before?"

Remus snorted. "He is the same one from before, but that's all you need to know. Next, we have a message from PrincessWanderer. 'Are you single? Because -'"

Sirius walked up behind Remus, wearing a black t-shirt and some tight jeans. His hand was pulled up into a bun, and he had a pair of Remus' old goggles covering his face.

"Sorry everyone, but he's taken!" He reached out and turned off the blog. "Sorry love," he said to Remus. "They have to know that you're mine."

Remus just smiled, reaching for Sirius' cheek and guiding his face down. The goggles proved to be awkward during the kiss, but neither of them removed them.

"I didn't overstep a line there?" Sirius asked nervously. "I mean, we haven't discussed if this is something serious. I mean, I'd like it to be, but what if you... "

"Sirius, I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life."

"Sixty years?"

"It was my clever way of saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me," Remus admitted.

"I like the sound of that," Sirius replied, lifting the goggles up to his forehead. "Do you think we'll take over the world by then?"

"I'm sure of it," Remus assured him.

...oOo...

Remus, James and Sirius all sat around the dining table.

"So, the Evil League of Evil?" James asked, looking between the pair. "Are you giving that up now that you've…"

Sirius snorted. "Why shouldn't Remus get both his dream, and the girl… er, guy? I mean, once he takes over the world, he can help those that need help."

"So, who would I kill?" Remus asked.

"I think we should stick with the last plan," Sirius said with a smile. "A trap, perhaps? He's still playing up to the heartbroken hero, so if I contact him, he'll just play up to it. He'll meet me and we'll trap him and finish him for good." He leaned back in his chair. "This is going to be glorious!"

James chuckled. "I'm glad he's on our side," he replied.

"Me too," Remus replied.

* * *

 **8240 words**

Thanks to the Wanderers for all the help :D


End file.
